In The Wrong Hands
by magoo16
Summary: She turned around, her eyes went from the ground and then up, up, up. As she looked at what was in front of her, her sparkling eyes held a glimmer of green reflection and a look of terror. She then let out a loud-pitched shriek. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: The Build Up

This is set to take place before PP, but still around the end of the last season.

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are the plots and OC'S I created.**

Also, I like the idea for this story, I think it was kinda done before in the episode "What You Want" but mine is different and takes a whole other turn on what could've happened in that episode, but I just use different people.

**A/N the following text above probably makes no sense, but when you read this chapter and chapter 2 you will understand. For now just R&R please!**

Chapter 1: The Build Up

* * *

><p>"Was I really destined to have these powers? Was I given them for a reason? 'Cause sometimes they can be a real pain in the butt." Danny admitted while sitting on his bed chatting with his two best friends.<p>

"I think you were given them for a reason, Danny. Remember how Tucker acted when he wished for powers with Desiree? And how Vlad uses his powers for bad? I think you were given them because you're the only person who would actually use them responsibly." Sam said thoughtfully.

"If by using them responsibly you mean overshadowing people to make them do what you want, going intangible to dodge a ball making it hit the person behind you, and flying right past your best friend on the way to school so you wont be late… then yeah sure, Danny uses his powers responsibly. " Tucker mumbled to himself.

"I don't know, I bet you'd be just like Wonder Woman if you had these powers, Sam." Danny said shyly.

Sam and Danny's faces turned slightly red. "That must mean he thinks I'm wonderful!" Sam thought in delight.

"Oh god. I hope I don't become the third wheel anytime soon." Tucker thought, annoyed with their mushy behavior. "Can we just go to school now? Before we're late or before I _puke_?" Tucker questioned jokingly.

"Alright. Walk or fly?" Danny asked.

**POV CHANGE**

"Today's going to be the day that Danny Phantom falls in love with me!" Paulina exclaimed to herself as she looked in the mirror. "La da de, la da do, la da dum." She hummed to herself while bushing through her long brown curls.

After applying makeup, brushing her teeth, and putting on perfume, she walked downstairs and laced up her shoes while staring desperately at the car keys on the console that were calling out to her, then she walked outside into the muggy weather. "I can't _wait_ until I can drive and Daddy buys me my own car." She thought.

While walking to school, she notices a short cut she took once while walking with Dash to school. It looked kind of sketchy, since it was through an alleyway, but she was late and it was quicker than walking around all the buildings so she decided to take her chances and just go with it.

As she walked through the alley, she heard the wind whistle an eerie tune. Tiny noises and sounds all began to seem so loud, she became very paranoid. Every little bug flying, every little smack her shoe made when it hit a puddle made her skin crawl. To make matters worse, the sky's light was a dim blue. The kind of blue the sky looks when it has just rained, or is about to rain. With barely any light from the sky, and the darkened alley, Paulina was in shadows.

Almost abruptly, she heard a bang come from behind her. She tried convincing herself it was just a dirty sewer rat, but that made her even more terrified. As Paulina turned around, her eyes went from the ground and then up, up, up. Her sparkling blue eyes held a glimmer of green reflection and a look of terror. She then let out a loud-pitched shriek from her mouth when she saw the foul creature that stood in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope that was a interesting + good first chapter. I'm in kind of a happy mood and I got a boy on my mind so it was difficult to get the words right in the story. I wanted it to sound creepy and leave you on the edge of your seat... or office chair. I hope it did, and I hope it left you wondering some things. What did Paulina see? Was it ghostly? What did I mean when I said, "I like the idea for this story, I think it was kinda done before in the episode "What You Want" but mine is different and takes a whole other turn on what could've happened in that episode, but I just use different people."? Any guesses, lemme know? Also, did Paulina seem a little OOC? I hope not! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not Over

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are the OC's and plots I created.**

Hope you're all excited for this chapter. I was hoping to leave you on the end of your seats, and I think I just might've? Hopefully! Anyways, here you go.

Chapter 2: It's Not Over

* * *

><p>While carrying his two friends, Danny flew to school to prevent them and him from being late. Everything was going fine, until he heard a loud shriek coming from an alley.<p>

Quickly, he flew down to the ground, placed his friends gently on the sidewalk and told them to wait out in the open while he wandered off into the dark alley.

As soon as he turned the corner his eyes lit up out of rage. "_What are you doing here?"_ Danny growled. " I _thought_ we had a _deal_?" Danny accused.

"Deals off." The unfamiliar ghost said. "I can't take living like this. I _have_ to be pretty. I _have_ to live up to the reputation that my dear mother had. I _have_ to be good enough for you. But since _I_ wasn't born beautiful, I'll just have to make everyone _else_ more ugly than me!" The snobby girl revealed.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do _that_, Spetirah?" Danny questioned rudely.

"Hah, like this." Spetirah said with a wink. Then she raised her hands and pointed them in the direction of Paulina. She focused her energy in her hands and soon enough, they started to glow green.

At first Danny didn't get it, but after 2 seconds he realized what was about to happen. SHE WAS GOING TO KILL PAULINA! He flew over to her as fast as he could, but it was too late. An ectobeam shot right at her and threw her against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Danny stood there for a moment, bewildered. He wanted to yell, say something... anything, but what would that do? It wouldn't help what had just happened.

Spetirah started laughing uncontrollably until Danny sucked her into the Fenton thermos. He was too upset to even make a wise crack joke, or a pun. He then slowly hovered down to the ground and walked over to Paulina. He put his head to her chest and heard a heart beat. It was normal. "Wha-What? Heh, yes! HA! What an idiot. Thousands, maybe millions, of ectobeams have shot me and I was never killed. Why'd I even worry? Sure she has a few scratches, but it's not as bad as it could be." Danny thought outloud. Then he picked Paulina up, and walked out to where his friends were supposed to be.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked worryingly. "And why are you carrying _Paulina_?" She snapped.

"Just something to do with a ghost, no biggie. She was shot with an ectobeam, but no major damage done. She'll be fine." Danny recalled.

"Oh great, she's fine" Sam sarcastically muttered under her breath.

"A ghost? Which one? Skulker? Ember? Young Blood? Technus? Desiree? Fri-" Tucker questioned before being interrupted by Danny.

"NO! Does it really matter? It was a ghost, and I _handled _it." Danny exclaimed while holding up the Fenton thermos. He then handed it to Tucker and motioned his hands toward his bag trying to signal to Tucker to put the thermos away. **A/N Danny still had Paulina in his hands so he couldn't do it himself.**

"But, why didn't you want us to help?" Tucker asked while putting the thermos into Danny's bag.

"U-uh, well…were gonna be late for school! Come on, let's go." Danny replied before running off to Casper High"

"Danny thinks I was trying to kill the girl? **HA**! Yeah, and _I'm_ the idiot. _He's_ the one that's the idiot… the cute idiot." Spetirah thought to herself. "Man, it's hot in here. Has someone been making Chicken Soup?" She added.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it! What<em> deal<em> do you think Danny was talking about? Why won't he tell his friends about her? And if Spetirah wasn't trying to kill Paulina, what _was _she meaning to do?

**A/N Spetirah is pronounced Spuh-tier-rah.**

Btw, I always say A/N. That means authors note. If I write that it's just some random additional info or explanation of something.


	3. Chapter 3: I Have What?

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are OC's and the plots I created.**

Do any of you guys even take the time to read what I write up here and down at the bottom? Or do you just skip to the story? 'Cause I would like to know so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself:$

Chapter 3: I Have… What?

* * *

><p>The first thing Paulina saw when she awoke was a poster of the human body hanging on a wall surrounded by many other various health related posters. Her head felt dizzy as she leaned up and looked over at the chubby lady whose back was facing her. The lady was rummaging through her things, before she turned around and noticed that Paulina had wakened.<p>

"Oh hello dearie! How are you feelings?" The nurse asked.

Paulina ignored her question and asked, "H-how did I get here?"

"Why, Danny Phantom brought you here. You know, the ghost boy? You must have been attacked or something. I don't know much of what happened though, he just came here carrying you and put you on the bed then he left without a word. I knew he wanted me to take a look at you Miss. Sanchez so I did. Nothing's broken, just bruised and a little cut, you'll be fine honey!" The nurse replied.

"_Bruised_? _Cut_?" Paulina questioned rhetorically. She then looked down at her legs and cried, "Oh no! My perfectly tanned legs! No, why did this have to happen t- wait, did you just say... _Danny Phantom_?"

"Yes, I did. Why?" The nurse asked.

"_Because _he's only the most beautiful, strongest, bravest, and coolest guy in the **WORLD**. Who's so obviously and totally in love with me." Paulina exclaimed.

"How do you know he's in love with you, muffin?" The nurse asked, because she was actually interested in what Paulina was saying.

"Well since he's the most beautiful, strongest, bravest, and coolest guy in the **WORLD**, he wants the most beautiful, strongest, bravest, and coolest girl in the world. And I'm _obviously_ the most beautiful, but I don't need to be strong or brave because he can already protect me, and it's _no_ doubt I'm the coolest and most popular." Paulina explained.

"Uh, well alright sweetie. That's lovely for you. Now get back to class." The nurse commanded.

Paulina hopped off the table and walked out of the Nurses Office. She looked up at the clock to see what class she was in at the moment, and then made her way down the hallway towards English class.

As she was walking, her legs felt… tingly, like they were numb or something. She looked down and gasped at the sight she saw… she had no legs! Slowly she was sinking into the floor below where her feet once were. She freaked out only loud enough for herself to hear, she didn't want anyone seeing her like this… she'd be considered a freak!Right as she was about tummy length in, she focused her mind on her legs and kept thinking, "I have legs, I have legs, they're there. _I know it_." Slowly as she fell, her whole body turned invisible, then visible again.

While lying on the cold, hard concrete, she looked around to figure out where she was and then realized she was in the schools creepy basement. Paulina looked down and then laughed with happiness because she could see her legs again. She got up and onto her feet then thought for a second, "I can walk-well fall, through the floor. I wonder if I can turn fully invisible?" With those words she focused her mind and thought about being intangible, and it worked.

"Whoa, it's like I'm here… but I'm not." She whispered to herself. "I wonder if…" her mind trailed off as she closed her eyes and jumped into the air and pictured herself flying up through the ceiling and into the hallways of Casper High. When she opened her eyes again she was in the hallway once again. "I DID IT! I FLEW! Gosh this is cool! I wonder how this happened? Maybe Danny gave me his powers? Walking through walls, disappearing and flying are pretty ghostly things." She thought with delight.

"No, Danny wouldn't do that. He's the protector of Amity Park, of the World, and most importantly of _me_! He couldn't give up his powers. Maybe it was that green stuff that ugly ghost threw at me earlier today? Whatever, I don't care how it happened I just care why. They say everything happens for a reason, so maybe this was for a reason too. Maybe I was given these… _powers_ so that I could become closer to Danny. We'd have _so_ much in common, and we could fly around together! Ha, now there's no way he'll not fall for me! I'm his perfect girl.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this chapter; I had fun making this because it was suppose to be from Paulina's perspective. I think I made her sound snobby enough, but not too much to over-do it. Did she sound kind of OOC? Let me know. Hope you're not mad that the whole chapter was about her, but trust me the next chapter will be a lot of Danny… but still a lot of Paulina too. Sorry, but <em>Paulina<em> getting powers is the basically the whole episode. If you don't like it, don't read it. My next one won't have as much of her in it as this one. But I thought hey, if Jazz gets to have an episode from her perspective, and Tucker gets to have an episode about himself, Paulina can at least be a main character in one of my Fan fics. Plus, it's been kind of fun trying to think of things she might say.

**A/N who do you think Spetirah is? Do you think you know who her "dear mother" is that she mentioned last chapter? By the way, she won't be showing up much more in the story, she was only needed for the beginning, and for the end. Everything in between she's still stuck in the Fenton Thermos so for the time being she's not going to be mentioned much.**


	4. Chapter 4: Uh, Who?

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are the OC's and plots I created.**

Still no one has answered my question, do any of you actually read what I write up here and down at the bottom? I feel like I'm talking to myself. Also, I only have about 2 reviews on this story… my other story Phoolish Love had about 5 by the 3rd chapter.

Chapter 4: "Uh, Who?"

* * *

><p>Danny was sitting in English staring blankly up at the board in front of him. Mr. Lancer was saying something about Romeo and Juliet, but Danny was doing a good job of not listening. He stared around the room in boredom until his eyes stopped at the door. He looked above at the clock and realized he still had another 25 minutes to go. Almost abruptly, the door swung open and Danny came back to his senses. Paulina came rushing inside the classroom and sat in her usual seat.<p>

"Ah, Miss. Sanchez. Nice of you to join us." Lancer wisecracked.

"I was in the nurses office. Didn't _anyone_ tell you?" she questioned while looking around viciously at her "friends" who didn't even bother to notice she was hurt.

"Get out your notes, and listen up." He replied.

"I'd rather not ruin my perfectly manicured nails, so I'll just listen" Paulina mumbled.

"…Danny, Danny? Hello? _Danny_?" Tucker whispered.

Danny realized he was daydreaming while staring at Paulina when tucker interrupted his thoughts and asked, "Can I borrow a pencil, dude?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure." Danny replied confusedly while handing him a pencil.

Then he went back to staring at Paulina and thought, "I wonder why I used to like her so much? She's as shallow as a shower. She's about as deep as a kiddy pool." Paulina was leaning on her desk with her hand in her head when all of a sudden her hand turned intangible and she feel flat on her face onto her desk. "… She's so superfic-Oh my gosh." Danny thought.

"Ha! What are you trying to do, make out with your desk?" Dash said, poking fun at Paulina. The whole class laughed along.

"Maybe you should buy it dinner first!" Tucker added. The whole class turned around and stared awkwardly at him.

***RING***

"Ah, saved by the bell" Tucker thought.

Tucker got up and speed walked out of the classroom, obviously trying to avoid humiliation from the A-lists. So Danny leapt up from his seat and ran off to catch up with him, he had to tell him what he just saw.

"Hey, Tuck! Wait up!" Danny called out to his best friend. Tucker stopped walking and waited for Danny. Danny panted a bit, trying to catch his breath before talking. But he was just so shocked he had to blurt it all out at once.

"P-Paulina. Hand went i-intangible. That's why she, she uh... fell." Danny spit out.

"Whoa. Slow down, take a deep breath then tell me again. And this time explain." Tucker said.

"In English, when Paulina "made out with her desk". I know why it happened. She didn't just fall, Tuck. Her hand turned intangible and that's why she fell." Danny recalled. "I know it sounds strange, but I know what I saw. It's not like it couldn't happen, remember when I first got my powers I was always falling and breaking things."

"Yeah, but how could she have gotten them?" Tucker questioned.

Danny pondered for a moment than growled, "_Spetirah_."

"Uh, who?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, um well she's… a ghost. The one who injured Paulina this morning." Danny admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me and Sam?" Tucker demanded.

"Because… she's in love with me." Danny said.

"So what's the problem with that?" Tucker asked jokingly.

"When I say in love, I mean obsessed. Her mom is Spectra and Spectra always wanted to be young and beautiful. Well Spetirah is not quite the looker. So she wants to be considered pretty by everyone, and for some reason especially me. The only way I got rid of her last time was because we made a deal. The deal was I call her pretty 1,000 times and then she'll stop sucking the beautiful out of the people in Amity Park. I know I should have told you and Sam, but I'm supposed to be a hero! Not some icon for teenage girls to go gaga over" Danny revealed. "… But now that I think of it, I really wouldn't mind that!" Danny added with a chuckle. "I'm sorry Tuck."

"It's alright dude. But what does Speturah have to do with Paulina getting powers?" Tucker asked.

"Well she told me since she can't make herself pretty she has to make everyone else ugly. I thought by that she meant she was gonna kill everyone. But now I think I get it, everyone in Amity Park _hates_ ghosts. They only like me because I hunt ghosts. So maybe _Spetirah_ turned Paulina into a ghost so that people would hate her!" Danny explained.

**POV CHANGE**

Darn, that cute idiot figured out my plan. Oh well, she already has the ghost inside her. And there is _no_ way Danny Phantom can get it out.

* * *

><p>Alright, so this chapter was supposed to be called "Oh Danny?" and be about what the whole problem in this storyepisode really is. But I took a little longer explaining how Danny finds out she has powers than I hoped to. But oh well, at least you're not too confused about the beginning now! Right?

**A/N that part where tucker says Speturah instead of Spetirah was done on purpose, just to clarify for those who didn't get it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Danny!

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are the OC's and plots I created.**

Guys, I am _**SO**_ sorry. This chapter is _long_ overdue. I promised to have it done a while ago, but my days were so busy that when I came home I either had no ideas or was too tired. Then finally I thought of an idea, but I left to go to my friends trailer so I couldn't write it! The summer has just been nuts so far, but I promise I'll write a lot this week and maybe even have the story done by Friday! Also, if this chapter isn't the best, I'm sorry. I'm feeling really uncomfortable right now because I got burned on the weekend. It hurts to sit down, but I really want to write this so I'll have to cope with the pain for now!

Also, I just noticed that now this story has more words than Phoolish Love. Phoolish Love is only 6 chapters and 4,942 words or so. Well this is chapter 5 of In The Wrong Hands and already over 5,000 words and I'm not even finished. I'm still expecting 2 or 3 more chapters. So, I guess this story will be a _lot_ longer than Phoolish Love was.

**A/N Imagine the title being said by Paulina in a childish like voice.**

Chapter 5: Oh Danny?

* * *

><p>"<strong>BEWARE<strong>! I am the box ghost, and I am here to have my corrugated vengeance!" yelled the box ghost.

"Yeah, yeah. Too bad I'm going to have to trap you in my _cylinder _shaped thermos." Danny retorted with a chuckle.

He looked behind him and saw Tucker throw him the Fenton Thermos. He caught it, took off the lid dramatically and went to go press the button when a high pitch voice calling his name startled him and made him drop it.

"Oh Danny?" Paulina sang.

Danny's eyes glowed with anger as the box ghost flew off chuckling with delight. He turned around viscously and saw Paulina standing, well hovering, in front of him.

Danny thought, "Uh, I knew it!" Then he growled "_Paulina_!" heartlessly.

"Hi Danny! Look, I'm just like you." She said with a wink, and then went invisible, and visible again. After doing so she clapped her hands excitably at herself and giggled.

"And you _also_ just distracted me while I was trying to catch a potentially harmful ghost." Danny tried to say with a straight face. He then burst out laughing and said, "Alright, so maybe he isn't harmful. But if that was a ghost like Skulker-"

"Is Skulker that big armored guy? You know, the one with the flaming green hair, and the goatee?" Paulina interrupted.

"Yes, that is Skulker. And unlike the Box Ghost, he is a threat. So if that was Skulker there instead of the Box Ghost, there could've been major damage done by you interrupting my fight." Danny explained.

"But, it _wasn't_ Skulker." Paulina added.

"But _if_ it was, that wouldn't have been good." Danny said.

"But… it wasn't." Paulina stated.

"WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY IS, DON'T INTERUPT MY FIGHTS OR SOMEONE MAY GET HURT, OKAY?" Danny yelled.

"Party pooper." Paulina teased. Then flew off homebound.

Tucker walked over and questioned, "Think she'll come back, man?"

"Oh yeah. Knowing Paulina, this is just getting started."

**A/N Cut to a montage of Paulina interrupting Danny while he trys to stop ghosts from robbing a bank, from scaring innocent people of Amity Park and stealing an old ladies purse. While the montage is going on, the happy music from the montage in the episode "Lucky In Love" is playing. The last video in the montage is of the town looking beat up since Danny is too distracted to save anyone or keep the town at ease.**

Danny is trying to stop Klemper from terrorizing the townsfolk of Amity Park (by terrorizing I mean he just "wants them all to be his friends") when Paulina shows up again trying to get Danny to notice her.

"Danny!" Paulina exclaimed.

"What? What do you want from me?" Danny exclaimed as a group of people started to surrounded them. "All you have been lately is a bother Paulina!" What's the matter with you? You come in at the worst possible times and make me lose my fights! The town is a wreck, there are ghosts_ everywhere_, and do you wanna know why? It's 'cause you wont _leave me_ _alone_!" Danny exclaimed.

A hush came over the crowd of people surrounding the two of them before they all looked at each other and nodded their heads approvingly while cheering Danny on. Paulina looked up and gave a cheeky smile before waving her hands at the crowd, thinking the applause was for her. Soon the crowd stared booing and called out foul things to Paulina. The anger inside her was building up by the second.

"You suck!" a poor looking man yelled.

"Go home kid!" an old lady called out.

"_Yeah_, no one likes you." Klemper added, trying to fit in with the crowd.

They all spun around and stared him down before hearing something strange come from behind them. While turning their heads in unison, the town looked down at Paulina and saw her grow big, huge, and then gigantic. They then stared up at the _huge_ green beast roaring at them.

"**TELL ME I'M PRETTY**!" Paulina The Beast yelled to Danny.

"Oh my god." Danny blurted out while staring up at what was _obviously_ Spetirah's plan all along.

Various Ah!'s escaped the mouths of the people around the two of them, then they all started running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Why don't you like me Danny? I'm _perfect_!" Paulina The Beast shouted.

"Sorry, Jolly Green Giant isn't really the type of girl I've been looking for Paulina." Danny wisecracked.

"**RAH**!" she growled while throwing Danny into a wall.

Danny slide down the wall and smashed onto the ground throwing his head back into the brick building.

"Ow." Danny said while rubbing the back of his head. "Now _that_ hurt."

"Not as much as _you're_ going to hurt when I rip you're heart out just like you did to me! Only difference is, I'm going to literally do it!" The Beast exclaimed.

Danny's heart stopped for a second. The he bellowed, "TUCKER, SAM, ANYONE? HELP!" as Paulina made her way over to him.

* * *

><p>Okay, hope that was a good chapter. Let me know if you guys liked it, or what you think could've been done better. Also, how do you think Danny will stop her <em>without <em>hurting her? Or do you think he'll even stop her at all?

**A/N The "TELL ME I'M PRETY!" part was a reference to FOP when Trixie Tang says that. Butch Hartman makes both of those shows, so I thought it'd be funny to include that.**


	6. Chapter 6: So Whats The Plan?

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are the OC's and plots I created.**

I think I'm going to post a few chapters tonight. Maybe just one, but hopefully two and maybe even three if I decide to! The thing is I'm _so _far behind on Pretty Little Liars episodes, tomorrow is a new one, and I still haven't seen last weeks or the week before that so if I watch those tonight I might only get one chapter done depending on how long I stay up for! They're each 1-hour long, so there goes 2 hours if I watch them, and then I also want to have a shower and do my hair which takes me at least 2 hours as well (shut up I'm a girl). I could always shower in the morning though, and I guess I could just have a PLL marathon tomorrow but I'll do whatever I feel like doing. You guys will just have to wait and see what happens!

Chapter 6: So Whats The Plan?

* * *

><p>"TUCKER, SAM, ANYONE? HELP!" Danny bellowed as The Beast charged for him.<p>

"Dude, you're ghost!" yelled Tucker. "Go intangible and leave her, we need some time to come up with a plan!"

"But I can't just leave, she'll destroy the whole town!" Danny exclaimed.

"Just listen to me, I have an idea." Tucker replied.

Danny went intangible, picked up Tucker and flew away from Paulina.

**A/N No transition or anything, he just ends up at the GIW's headquarters. **

"_This_? This is you're plan?" Danny dramatically questioned. "They're gonna blast my head off as soon as I walk in, Tuck!"

"Trust me dude, there is nothing more appealing to a top secret government facility than a good deal." Tucker stated.

"I sure hope you're right." Danny said with a gulp.

Soon after, Danny went intangible and flew inside the headquarters. When inside, he walked around cautiously looking for someone to bargain with. Almost abruptly, a tall man wearing a full white suit turned the corner. He looked up at Danny, then eyed him down and noticed he was floating and not standing. Immediately the man grabbed for a ghost blaster gun and aimed at Danny with intentions on killing him. Intentions that soon failed when Danny shot the gun out of the man's hands.

"No need for violence, I came here to reason." Danny said.

"Reason, with _you_? Hah, like that'll ever happen." The man retorted.

"Isn't you're job to keep this town and the people in it safe?" Danny asked.

"Yes, that's why we've been after you Danny Phantom." The man answered.

"Well, that's _my_ job too. So while I'm coming up with a plan to defeat an innocent girl that turned into an evil ghost, I need you to distract her. And I mean d_istract_ her, don't hurt her." Danny explained. "She's going to destroy all of Amity Park, and I need you're help to bring her down."

"How do I know that we can trust you, Phantom?" he asked suspiciously.

"You don't. It's a matter of do you want to see you're town go down in flames, or we work together this time and then you live to try and hunt me another day." Danny gave an ultimatum.

**A/N Cut to Danny flying out of the building baring a smile on his face.**

"They're gonna help. But not because they want to, 'cause they have to for the sake of this town." Danny recalled.

"That's good enough for us!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Come on," Danny said while gesturing towards his arm. "We've got to come up with a plan now. And what's a better place to think in than a lab full of inventions!" Tucker grabbed hold of Danny as they air traveled to Danny's home. When they got there, they sat on the floor and looked around at the various gadgets and gizmos that could be used for many different ghost-fighting scenes. There's the Crammer which shrinks ghosts, which would help them capture her more easily, but not save her. There's the Specter Deflector, but it'd be too small to fit on her and wouldn't help. There's the Ecto-Dejecto Serum, but that'd just make her stronger.

"Man, I don't know! Your parents have so many weapons I don't know what half of 'em does!" Tucker told sounding frustrated.

"Chill Tuck, I'll call Sam." Danny replied coolly.

Danny grabbed for his phone and dialed Sam's number, which he obviously knew off–by-heart, and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she asked no one in particular.

"Hey Sam, it's Danny. Everything's fine around here, I was just wondering… what weapon of my parents would you use to separate a giant green ghost from inside Paulina away from her human self?" said asked nervously.

"Well, personally I'd use a bl-" Sam started to say.

"No jokes Sam, I'm being serious." Danny interrupted.

"Okay, okay. The Fenton Ghost Catcher, it took the ghost out of Tucker when he wished he had powers and Desiree gave them to him. Remember? I'm sure it'll work fine. But, you might have to shrink her before you separate the ghost from her. If she's too big, it'll never work." Sam explained.

"Alright, thanks Sam!" Danny replied cheerfully.

"So, what's the plan?" Tucker asked.

"Well, first we're going to…"Danny recalled.

* * *

><p>Alright, so next chapter will have some action! But I hope you guys liked this story, it's coming to an end very soon. I already have 3 other story ideas, but I'm open to other ideas so let me know if you have any you're not planning on using! R&amp;R please.<p>

**A/N I would **_**LOVE**_** if someone who has read all of Phoolish Love, or so far all of In The Wrong Hands to make a drawing of what they think Skembler, Spetirah, or "Paulina The Beast" would look like if they were in an actual episode and take a picture and send it to (so Fan Fiction won't let me include the e-mail on here. But it's in my profile, so if you want to send me a picture send it to the e-mail on my profile bio)! It would make my day completely, and if I find a way to add pictures to stories I might just add one! You don't even have to be god at drawing, even if you're an amateur I'll be happy to see it! So please, please, send me a picture! (it's not my personal e-mail, it's one specifically for picture sending. If you have an idea/suggestion or just something to tell me either write a review or PM me please)**


	7. Chapter 7: Slaying The Beast

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are the OC's and plots I created.**

Alright, so obviously I only posted one chapter last night. I decided to watch both the PLL episodes so I got tired after that and didn't feel like writing anymore before bed. But today I hope to write at _least_ two; I'll try and stay up late!

Also, I made a FanVideo for DP. It's just with random screenshots and Google pictures, and the song in it is by the Goo Goo Dolls and it's called I'm Still Here. The song was in the Disney movie Treasure Planet. Anyways, here's the link .com/watch?v=jC3xR-Pa3s (so FanFic won't let me post the link. But if you write youtube in front of what is written there the video will come up. Sorry for the inconvenience). The first picture in it is blurry, but don't close it right away just because of that. Only one other one is blurry, but most of the rest are fine in my opinion. So if you have time, please check it out and leave a comment. This is my first video, so please no flames!

Chapter 7: "Slaying" The Beast

* * *

><p>Danny arrived at the scene of the "crime". The GIW were still keeping Paulina busy when he came up behind her.<p>

"Hey you big booger, why don't you pick on someone your own size." Danny joked (even though he was obviously not as big as The Beast, he was just hovering).

"_Booger_? That's what _you'll_ look like when I squash you! But with my feet of course, I can't risk ruining my manicure." Paulina remarked.

"Oh really? But, how will you squash me if you can't catch me?" Danny asked, and then flew towards his house.

"Uh, stop running Phantom! I _always_ win." Paulina shouted at the sky, and she then flew off following Danny.

When Danny arrived at his house, he looked behind him to make sure Paulina was still following. Once he saw her, he winked and flew inside his house, and down to the lab. Tucker was standing off to the side with the Fenton thermos handy, and Danny was holding the Fenton Ghost Catcher. When Paulina flew down, she first saw the Ghost Portal but then soon after she turned towards Tucker.

"_Foley_? Get out of my way, where is Danny?" She demanded.

"Hey brussels sprout, turn around." Danny wisecracked.

Paulina viciously spun around when she heard the sound of Danny's voice. Danny took this as a chance to put the Fenton Ghost Catcher over her head. As she passed through it, her ghost self separated from her human self. Tucker then sucked the monster into the thermos as Paulina lay dizzily on the floor. Danny picked her up and looked over at Tucker, he nodded so Danny went intangible and flew off. He went to Paulina's house, and laid her on her bed. He was about to leave when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Danny?" Paulina called out. Danny turned around and waited for her to say something. "You saved me… again. Thanks." She added. He nodded then flew away into the sky. It was one of those days he felt like finding a tall building to sit and watch the sunset on. He decided to sit on the observatory, since it was the tallest building in town.

"What a day. Too bad Sam was grounded because she was late to school so much; she would have come up with tons of jokes as soon as she saw how Paulina looked. I guess Sam was right; I must've been given these powers for a reason. Great power comes with great responsibility that obviously some people can't handle. Heck, I don't always handle it well either. But wow, Paulina sounded… almost human when she said thanks. Maybe she's a nice person after all?" Danny wondered.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know that was a <em>very <em>short chapter, but it's because I have the whole next chapter planned out and if I wrote anymore I'd be cutting into what I had written for the next chapter. So I'm sorry, but I'm going to post the next one as well to make up for it.

**A/N When Paulina says, "Stop running, Phantom! I **_**always**_** win". I know he wasn't actually running. But Paulina's kind of dim, so yes I put it like that on purpose.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. All rights go to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are the OC's and plots I created. **

Check out my video! .com/watch?v=jC3xR-Pa3s(so FanFic won't let me post the link. But if you write youtube in front of what is written there the video will come up. Sorry for the inconvenience). Also, sorry for the last chapter being so short! This one is too. But at least I posted two tonight! This is the last chapter by the way!

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

* * *

><p>"Hey Tuck, Hey Sam." Danny called out to his friends who were a few meters away from him.<p>

"Oh hey Danny, we didn't expect you to be at school today." Sam said.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Just after the night you must've had, dude. You had to help clean up the town right? And bring Paulina home safely all while trying not to get caught by the GIW." Tucker replied.

"Oh, yeah. I am pretty tired. But you know my parents, the only way I'd be allowed to stay home is if I had a bad case of Ecto-Acne." Danny joked. "Sam, are you ungrounded?"

"Yeah, but it was tough to make them break. We had to make a deal." Sam replied.

"What was the deal?" Tucker and Danny answered almost in sync. They looked at each other and laughed at that.

"The deal was I'm off my grounding if I wore a hot pink frilly dress for 2 hours. It was terrible guys, the brightness of the dress was crushing my sense of Goth." Sam recalled. Tucker and Danny laughed when Sam finished talking. She gave them a disapproving look but eventually started laughing with them.

When they walked past Paulina, Danny turned around and gave her a friendly, "Hey".

"Psht, as if geek." She replied, then flipped her hair and walked away with Star.

"How can she love half of me and hate half of me at the same time? It makes no sense." Danny rhetorically asked.

"That's what most marriages are like anyway." A nerdy teacher thought while overhearing Danny.

"Well, _I _for one like both halves of you Danny." Sam said. Danny's face turned red. "And of course Tucker and Jazz too." She added embarrassedly.

"Lovebirds." Dash said while he passed by.

"**WE ARE **_**NOT**_** LOVEBIRDS**" the lovebirds said in unison.

* * *

><p>So, I hoped you guys liked that story. It's my favourite of my two I think. If you have any other story ideas <em>please<em> let me know! And sorry for the last two chapters being so short. Did it feel too rushed? Or was it still good? Let me know. I'll be starting my next story soon, i's called Book Marked. No chapters will be out tomorrow seeing as now I'm officially grounded, but maybe one will be Thursday if my mom gives me my laptop back before the weekend. She might not though, so a chapter could be out by Thursday or as late as Wednesday seeing how everything goes and how busy I am. Keep updated though!


End file.
